


Never Say No

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, M/M, Porn, Possessive Sam Winchester, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play mind games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say No

**Author's Note:**

> An exercise in pointless, plotless porn. Enabled by [](http://sadelyrate.livejournal.com/profile)[**sadelyrate**](http://sadelyrate.livejournal.com/) @ [](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/profile)[**sammessiah**](http://sammessiah.livejournal.com/) who prompted me with "Sam all possessive, not taking 'No' for an answer and Dean just... going with it?" So, this is sorta that. Betaed and made better by the wonderful [](http://bowtrunckle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bowtrunckle**](http://bowtrunckle.livejournal.com/) \- any remaining mistakes are mine. Originally posted to LJ on October 15, 2007.

Sam watched how Dean stretched himself open with lube-shiny fingers. His back arched so prettily when he was on his knees, left hand braced against the mattress and the right working three digits in, making way for his brother.

The pink ring of muscles pressed Dean's fingers together, and Sam could imagine the tightness soon encasing his cock. His gaze slid over Dean's back to the green eyes darkened by lust then back to the slick fingers. Dean re-stacked them, making Sam's cock twitch with anticipation.

"Enough."

Dean stopped, but didn't pull his hand away until Sam knelt behind him and smeared pre-come over his left ass cheek.

"I could tell you to just take it, but you would anyway." Sam pressed deep inside Dean, all the way to the hilt, earning a startled gasp. Dean's ass came up to meet his hips, hungry for attention.

"Damn right I will. You didn't really think you could make me beg for it?" Dean mocked Sam and rolled his hips back again.

Sam hummed in thought, body vibrating, devious ideas forming and slipping out to hover over Dean's back and shoulder blades. "Let's make this interesting, Dean. You think you can talk while I fuck you?"

"Hell yeah."

"You can control what you say? Not just scream my name when I keep fucking you after I make you come?" Sam draped himself over Dean, wrapped his palms over Dean's, twining their fingers, then spreading Dean's arms farther apart. Dean's head dipped lower, shifting the angle where Sam's cock sunk into him.

"Funny, Sam. You know you'll come first and you won't even get it up again that fast." Dean's smirk rounded the mocking words into annoying little syllables that Sam wanted to shove back into Dean.

"We'll see. So you think you can _not_ say a certain word while I'm inside you?"

"Sure. Get to the, ah, point, Sam," Dean stuttered as Sam's cock brushed over Dean's prostate.

Sam licked a broad stripe up Dean's back, lapping the salty sweat from the intermingling freckles and scars, waiting for Dean to take the bait.

Dean's muscles flexed against Sam's chest and thighs, struggling to keep two male bodies from sinking into the mattress, using all of the oxygen Dean managed to inhale. "So, what's the word?"

"No." Angling his head, Sam bit into the smooth skin and muscle right next to the knots of Dean's spine. Dean's low moan prompted Sam to release the skin and kiss the sharpest ache away.

"What?"

"That's your word, Dean. Say 'no' or 'not' while I fuck you and you lose." Sam tilted his head to the other side, biting another mark into Dean's back that matched the first.

"Shit, Sammy." Dean bucked up to Sam's teeth. "You know that's two words?"

His tongue soothing the red crescents, Sam murmured against the marked flesh. "The same difference."

He untangled their fingers, pulling himself up. The cold air streamed over Sam's chest, hardening his nipples. Dean shivered deliciously, and Sam planted his hands over his narrow hips. He wanted to bury himself in his brother, leave himself in there so Dean would always know who he belonged to.

"You understand the rules, Dean?"

"I'm n--" _not an idiot._ Sam smirked when Dean muttered curses before speaking up, surprisingly little fire in his voice. "Yes."

"Good," Sam replied, and pulled Dean's body to meet him, sinking all the way in, then setting a frenzied pace. A filthy sound echoed from his balls slapping against Dean's sensitive skin.

Sam brought Dean close in short order, but upon hearing the familiar hitched breath followed by a low groan that signaled his brother’s point of no return, he slowed down, making his thrusts lazy and anything but what he knew Dean wanted.

"Sam. Do--" _Don't fucking stop,_ Dean practically growled.

"What, Dean? You want me to stop?"

Sam stilled, his hands preventing Dean from rocking back.

A silent beat followed as Dean tried uselessly to fight Sam's iron grip. Dean never backed down from Sam's challenges, but now Sam heard desperation coloring his tone. "Fuck, Sam."

"That's right, Dean. You don't have to worry about anything I'm doing. Just beg me, and maybe I'll let you have what you want." Sam leaned down to whisper gently in Dean's ear. "Tell me what you need."

The small whine that escaped Dean's lips was nothing like the usual Dean; rough strength and skillful control broken and lost to the desire to come.

"Harder. Do it harder."

Sam gave in to the quiet resignation simmering under Dean's voice and let his cock push into the heat of Dean's body. But every deep thrust was followed by an agonizingly slow slide out because he'd never hear the end of it if he let Dean off this easily.

"Please, Sammy."

Resolutely Sam tightened his grip, teasing bruises onto his brother's skin.

"Beg me, Dean." Sam put all his sadism -- which wasn't much but enough for this -- into the words, and thrust deep, scraping over Dean's prostate.

" _Jesus._ " Dean's voice was hoarse and breathless. "Fuck me good, Sam. Just-- harder."

Dean's voice broke into another whine that left Sam satisfied with his handiwork. He slammed into Dean, giving him what he wanted to keep him begging. "Like this?"

Sam watched the muscles ripple in Dean's back, the bite marks living and floating and _reminding_ Sam of his power over his brother while Dean fisted his hands in the sheets.

"Yeah."

"Tell me how much you like it."

"I fucking love it, Sam. When you--" Short gasps and a groan escaped from deep inside Dean, leaving his voice completely shot. "When you fill me like this."

Dean was rarely this exposed, and Sam listened to the words -- raw, dark and honest -- slipping out. Soft whimper-moans followed, pleading without words. Sam decided to let Dean have what he needed and he grasped Dean's hard, weeping cock with one hand.

Sam fucked Dean hard, jolting his hips with every push as Dean rammed his dick into Sam's sweat-slick fist. Dean's whimpers died down as his dick filled even more in Sam's hand. Then he came, shooting wet-hot ropes over Sam's palm and the sheets. Sam withdrew from Dean -- still hard enough to hammer nails -- and let his brother sag down on the bed.

After a moment, Dean's eyes opened, revealing a rebellious green glint. Sam knew that breaking Dean wasn't going to be that easy, so he was prepared.

Sam pressed his come-covered hand over Dean's mouth before he had the chance to taunt him. Dean's eyes widened a little, his breaths now harsh through his nose.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Now that you know that I can deliver what you ask for, we'll try again."

With the other hand still sealing Dean's mouth shut, Sam manhandled Dean onto his back.

"Spread you legs for me, Dean."

Sam's face hovered above Dean's, his chest pressed against his side, legs making room for Dean. Dean who didn't budge.

"Are you really saying 'no' to me? 'Cause then I win." The last two words were emphasized with smug pride. They haven't even agreed on the specifics, but Sam could always think of something appropriate.

The glint in Dean's eyes shuttered, yet burned bright, and he drew his knees up obediently, parting them wide to allow Sam to see him.

Sam eased his hand off of Dean's mouth with a smile, licking the smudges of come away and letting Dean gather air, then he crouched between Dean's strong legs.

\---

Dean had needed this, an excuse for letting his guard fall, for fucking _needing_ Sam in the most primal way.

'No' as a safeword. _Sweet Jesus, Sammy, you know me too well._

It had felt good to speak the words, to let Sam think that he forced them out when they always had just wanted to break free.

His dick protested against the idea of getting up again so soon, but Sam's cock nestled heavy against the side of his ass like a promise. Dean found himself spreading his legs as Sam had ordered.

Sam trailed his hands down Dean's chest, brushing and tweaking his nipples, making his skin shiver and blood thrum with eager anticipation. God, he needed more.

Dean tried to infuse steadiness and strength into the look he shot Sam, but failed a little when he met Sam's hungry eyes. Sam cradled his spent cock in his palms and licked broad stripes up-over-around, steadily coaxing it back to hardness.

"You want me to tie you up, Dean?" Sam's low voice teased Dean's cock with more promises.

Dean stayed quiet, allowing Sam to step their game up a notch. Sam took Dean in his mouth, hot silk around the hypersensitive flesh, and Dean cried out.

The wet, smooth pressure disappeared, replaced by Sam's confident gaze and a stroking hand. "You'd look so gorgeous handcuffed to the bed, laid open for me. Unable to fight back. I'd mark you up good, make you mine."

_Hell._

"Do it, Sam. Please." Dean whined, wanting it to happen. He had pretended to beg already, so what difference would it make to actually beg?

Dean lifted his head from the pillow, watching Sam lick the head of his cock lewdly, feeling the pleasure spreading through his entire body.

"Do you really want it?" Sam's tongue curved around the crown of Dean's dick, laving and lapping. "Tell me, Dean."

His breath hitched when Sam went down, taking in all of Dean's cock, exhaling warm air into the wiry hairs nuzzling the base. After Sam paused to give him an expectant look, Dean bent, snapped and rambled out every filthy idea starting from "Love you marking me" and ending in "Please, Sam, wanna feel your whole goddamn hand in me".

Dean stopped talking only when Sam pulled his perfect mouth away. Dean's vision was fuzzy at the edges, his cock worked up from the hard suction of Sam's mouth and the grinding pressure of Sam's lubed fingers in his ass. And he had no fucking idea when that had happened.

"If you're good, we'll do that the next time." Sam's voice was rough from the blowjob. "You want me to fuck you now?"

Dean stared at his brother's swollen lips and dark eyes, losing himself somewhere in them. "Sammy, please."

Dean could feel the head of Sam's dick lining up, pressing slightly against the loosened ring of muscles. His legs were hoisted over Sam's arms, and he wanted to get that cock inside him so badly it hurt.

Then Sam slammed into him, pounding his ass good and hard and _right_. Dean reached to jerk himself off, but Sam grabbed his hand, earning a disappointed mewl.

"Let me take care of that, Dean."

As a slippery fist curled around Dean's cock, Sam leaned down, shifting the angle and hitting Dean's prostate. When Sam bit down on Dean's shoulder, Dean felt the pleasure cresting, whiting out his vision as he came again.

Riding through the aftershocks, he opened his eyes to see Sam gasp through parted lips and moan "Dean" before filling him.

The bed dipped on Dean's right side when Sam slumped there, as sated and glowing as Dean. Dean tried to elbow Sam in the ribs when he rolled Dean onto his left side, spooning him. Sam draped his arm and leg over Dean, and he really was too fucked-out to protest.

\---

"Made you beg."

"Fucker," Dean grumbled into the pillow, happy to receive the light-hearted insults in exchange for half-promises and excuses to tell the truth.

"Glad that you noticed."

Sam idly wondered when he could challenge Dean again.

_\--end--_  



End file.
